


An Awful Lot Of Running

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters discover a monster that they’ve never encountered before… well… they think they haven’t because they can’t actually see it. Cas introduces them to an old friend that he thinks can help, The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm doing this writing thing now. Inspiration comes at strange moments so I tried another thing. This was kind hard, you never think writing's hard until you actually write, but I fought through it and hopefully this is relatively ok. Sorry if anyone is a little OC. I'm working on it, I promise. :) Oh, and the title is taken from the Chameleon Circuit song because of reasons.

The thing about being a Hunter is there was an awful lot of running. Running away from monsters; vampires, ghosts and demons alike. Or running to find monsters. Running to find each other or to each other after you’ve split up. Running to get some civilians out of a sticky situation. There didn’t seem to be any other job that requires that much running, unless you actually were a runner and ran for a living. Or if you were a companion of The Doctor.

Sam and Dean were working on a case on what seemed to be a normal Thursday. They didn’t even realise that all hell was about to break loose. Well, not really, they’d already lived through that.

They were sitting in a diner, Dean’s customary burger in his hands and Sam with his laptop in front of him, researching their case when a relatively crazy looking man wearing a bow tie entered the diner. He was talking animatedly to a red haired girl who made Dean perk up a little, sitting up straighter. He slumped in his seat again another man entered and put his arm around the girl’s waist.

“I’m telling you Amy, the planet wasn’t like that when I was there last time. It was full of life, beautiful, beautiful life...” the man with the bowtie was saying.

“I believe you, Doctor” the girl rolled her eyes to the other man.

“... There used to be giant castle like structures that reached up to the green sky. It was wonderful”.

The other man leaned down to whisper something into the girl’s ear, making her laugh.

The man with the bowtie turned around “What?” he asked innocently.

“Nothing Doctor” she laughed.

The three continued to crack jokes with each other and converse about things that made no sense; alien planets, time travel and something called a TARDIS.

Sam looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged and continued eating his burger. “Just a bunch of weirdos” he muttered, mouth full.

.........................

Three hours and a ghost later and the Winchesters were back in the Impala and heading back to their motel.

“That was a really simple case” Sam said, glancing out the window for a moment.

Dean took the opportunity to try and turn his music up, he just earned a glare.

“Simple case but that’s one less son of a bitch to worry about”.

“Is it just me or was something off back there?” Sam asked.

“Nothing was off, Sammy...”.

“No, but there seemed to be something else going on in there. I could feel it”.

“Maybe you’re being a bit paranoid there, Sam. You should probably sleep tonight” Dean snuck a glance at his brother.

“You’re probably right” Sam sighed, but he couldn’t help thinking he was right.

..........................

Amy Pond looked across the TARDIS console at her boys, her beautifully ridiculous boys, as they fought over something or another. Probably which planet they were going to next. Or the fact that there was never enough food in the kitchen no matter how many times The Doctor swore there was.

“Boys, boys” she smirked, butting in. “I think we should focus on the task at hand here. There’s obviously something wrong in this particular time or else the TARDIS wouldn’t have brought us here, would it?”.

“I didn’t think there was anything wrong” Rory shrugged lightly. “Everything seemed fine, the food at that diner was better than I expected though”.

“No, Amy’s right, there was defiantly something off. I think we should have a bit more of a look around” The Doctor nodded.

Amy smirked. “Thank you, Doctor”.

Rory pouted.

................................

Dean Winchester leaned against the bonnet of his car in the motel parking lot. He looked down at his hands, twisting them together and contemplating how stupid it was that he was actually going to pray to an angel. He rolled his eyes to himself and glanced up at the stars in the sky above him, mentally joining a few together before speaking. “Cas!? I know you’re up there. I think we might your help. I...”.

“Hello Dean”.

“Whoa. You seriously... you need to give me a little more warning before you just... appear like that ok?” Dean jumped slightly.

Cas said nothing in response, though his brow seemed to furrow slightly as if he was confused.

“I think we might need your help. Sam and I, we caught a ghost today but it didn’t seem to be the only thing there. It was like there was a...”.

“Presence?” Cas supplied.

“Yeah, like a presence, I couldn’t see anything, but I could feel it. Sam said he could feel it too but I told him that it was nothing” Dean shrugged somewhat helplessly, placing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“I am not sure what you expect me to do, Dean”.

“I dunno... um, can’t you pull some strings in heaven or something. Figure out what it is. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever felt before”.

“Was there any other... suspicious activity that you encountered today?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, it’s probably nothing, just a bunch of weirdos, but there was this group of three in the diner today talking about time travel or something...”

Cas’ brow furrowed even more, but it wasn’t in confusion this time, he was deep in thought.

“Um... they said something about, dammit what was it? Um.... a TARDIS or something”.

The look that crossed Cas’ face was realisation that Dean had ever seen expressed by the angel.

“Cas?”.

“Dean... I will be back”.

And then he was gone.

“Son of a bitch” Dean sighed, walking back towards the door to his motel room.

......................

“Dean! Wake up!”.

Dean groaned and rolled over slightly, trying to block out his brother’s voice. Whatever it was, it could wait.

A shove. “Dean!”.

Dean groaned again and pushed back at Sam.

“Go ‘way” he muttered sleepily.

“Dean I swear to God”.

“Fine what is it?” he sat up, running his hands through his hair moodily as he did so. “Oh. Hi Cas”.

“Hello, Dean” the angel replied customarily.

It was quiet for a minute and Sam busied himself with turning on his laptop again and ignoring the slight tension in the room.

“Dean, I have to... talk to you about something” Cas said quietly, breaking the silence.

Dean groaned softly, he shoved the covers off himself and sat on the edge of the bed. “Could you give us a minute, Sam?” Dean looked at his brother.

Sam smirked slightly, an eyebrow raising a little. “Sure Dean, take as much time as you need” he said before closing his laptop and leaving the room.

“You couldn’t have waited a few more hours. I have to sleep you know” Dean stood up and looked across at Cas, running his hands through his hair again and trying not to feel _awkward_.

“I am sorry Dean, I forgot, but I have something to tell you about what you... brought to my attention last night”.

“Oh yeah, what’s up with just disappearing on me like that?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dean, I am afraid that you could be in grave danger”.

Dean laughed loudly but stopped when he realised that Cas was serious. “Really?”.

“The group that you spoke of. One of them is called The Doctor and if he is here then something very dangerous is about to happen”.

Dean nodded, “you know Cas, how about we discuss this over breakfast. I gotta eat”.

.....................

“So this man, The Doctor you call him. He’s dangerous?” Sam asked as he sat with his brother and friend in the diner a block from their motel.

“No Sam, The Doctor himself is not dangerous but if he is here then danger is not far behind” Cas’ eyes flicked to Dean momentarily as the man devoured the food on his plate.

“So basically” Dean swallowed “if this guy’s here then shit’s about to go down”.

“You could say that”.

“But what about the other two people that were with him? The red haired girl and the other guy?” Sam asked, leaning forward a little.

“My guess is that they are his two most recent companions. The Doctor rarely travels alone”.

“So this guy just kidnaps attractive girls and their boyfriends and takes them on a journey. Kinky bastard” Dean smirked.

“Not exactly” Cas ignored the last part of Dean’s comment.

“Well what then?”.

“The Doctor is over a thousand years old. He has been through time a thousand times over and he can not see the beauty in it anymore. He allows a companion or companions to travel with him so that he can relive the beauty through their eyes” Cas explained.

“Seems like a pretty lame life to me” Dean smirked.

“It is a lonely one” Cas replied.

They were silent for a moment, Dean finished the bacon that was left on his plate.

“So what do we do?” Sam asked.

“We try and find out why he is here”.

....................

Amy was leaning against the railing of the TARDIS console with Rory next to her. They were both watching as The Doctor paced around, causally hitting a few buttons or pulling a few levers and occasionally muttering to himself in thought. He seemed to be trying to put things together, like a puzzle.

“So what do you think it is, Doctor?” Amy asked him simply.

“Well Amy, it could be anything. There seems to be an over average amount of supernatural activity in this version of Earth so it must be connected to that somehow” he replied, his hands making elaborate gestures in explanation.

“But if there’s an over average amount of supernatural activity doesn’t that mean that there’s like... vampires and werewolves and stuff wandering around?” Rory asked.

“Most likely”.

“Well shouldn’t we do something about that?”.

“Probably, but it might not even be that. Most supernatural creatures have treaties and laws that require them to live in peace with the human race” The Doctor stopped walking, looking over at them instead.

“So does that mean that our next door neighbour’s a vampire?” Amy smirked.

“Not at all, Amy, your Earth is quite different to this one. Though this is still Earth, it’s a parallel Earth, not the same as the one you come from”.

“Great because that makes sense!” Rory failed his hands out in an ‘I give up’ gesture.

“Calm down, Rory, I’m sure we could figure this out in no time” The Doctor smiled at his best friends.

............................

 “So how do we find the... Doctor?” Sam asked as he and Dean jogged alongside Cas to keep up. He moved surprising fast for someone who was visibly shorter than them. Must be an angel thing.

“We do not need to look for him. He will find us soon enough” Cas didn’t miss a beat.

“Forgive me, Cas but this doesn’t this seem a little out there to you?” Dean questioned somewhat sarcastically.

“No. I have met The Doctor before”.

“You have!” Sam stopped in his tracks, the other two men stopping with him.

“Yes. We have to keep moving, Sam” Cas started up again.

“If The Doctor’s gonna find us then where the hell are we rushing off to?” Dean asked, right on his heels.

“Trust me Dean”.

.............................

Cas brought Sam and Dean to an empty parking lot with only one thing in it. A blue police box. Cas walked towards the blue box with the confidence of someone who had done so many times before.

“Cas what are you...?” Sam asked as Cas pressed a hand to the box’s door.

“They are inside” Cas muttered, straightened up again.

“Wouldn’t it be cramped if all three of them were in there?” Dean asked, amused.

“Not exactly”.

Cas knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting.

“I’m sure it won’t take him long to answer” Dean smirked.

The door opened and the red haired girl poked her head out. Her eyes rover over them suspiciously before calling out behind her “Doctor! I think there’s someone here for you. Or they’re very lost”.

She ducked back inside and the man with the bow tie came out. “Castiel” he beamed, pulling Cas into a hug that looked nothing but awkward. “It’s good to see you again. I should have remembered this was your Earth”.

“Doctor, I thought I would never have the pleasure of seeing you again” Cas deadpanned.

“Oh I knew we would meet again. Now, who are your friends?”.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester”.

“Winchester of course! I’m really sorry about everything boys, terrible life you have to lead”.

“I’m sorry, but, how do you know who we are?” Sam asked, confusion overcoming his face.

“Well your reputation extends way ahead of you boys” The Doctor smiled.

“Right” Sam locked eyes with Dean for a moment.

“Now, is there something wrong, Cas, because I doubt this is just a friendly get together” The Doctor turned his attention back to Cas.

“There seems to be some sort of... presence that has been encountered. Something is wrong, Doctor” Cas explained.

“Right, well I guess you boys better come in then”.

..........................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters discover the inside of the TARDIS and the mission to discover what monster they're all hunting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I'm a day late on this but I was quite busy yesterday and I was out all day today again as well. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is better than the summary makes it sound. I don't know how to wrote proper summaries so yeah xD I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Go in there? I’m not sure we’re all gonna fit, Doctor” Dean smirked, throwing an amused look at Sam.

“Oh, we will, don’t worry” The Doctor beamed. “Come along”. And then he disappeared into the police box without another word.

Cas went in first without question. Sam second after hesitating for a second. Dean shifted uncomfortably in the empty parking lot, suddenly questioning the sanity of the people in his life.

“Dean! You have to come see this!” he heard Sam call from inside.

Dean sighed quietly to himself and entered the blue box calmly.

“What?” he muttered, staring with utter confusion at what was in front of him.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Sam beamed, looking across at his brother.

Cas looked unfazed, it was obvious that he had been here before.

Dean walked out of the blue box and looked around. He walked around it. It was a normal phone box. Tiny. Not big enough for what was inside. Dean walked inside again. And Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In.

“What?” he repeated.

“It’s bigger on the inside Dean!” Sam shared the look of a small child who had just walked into a toy or candy store, the excitement lit up his eyes.

“This makes no sense” Dean shook his head.

“Bigger on the inside!”.

“I don’t… I don’t understand”.

“Dean” Sam beamed “it’s bigger on the inside”.

“Why is it bigger on the inside!?” Dean’s eyes were wide in what someone else would probably call horror.

“Well that’s actually quite a complicated concept” The Doctor was smiling, standing next to the TARDIS console and causally leaning against it. He loved different reactions to the TARDIS, thrived off them really. He never got tired of them.

“Cas?” Dean asked helplessly, looking for some kind of sanity in what he was witnessing.

Cas walked up to Dean, staring at him hard. “It’s fine, Dean” he reassured.

Dean took a deep breath. “Son of a bitch” he muttered in disbelief.

Sam beamed at him again. “Doctor, this is amazing” he turned to The Doctor. Dean was suddenly reminded of that one time Sam had forced him to watch Narnia with him when they were kids, the same bright eagerness in his eyes.

“This is the TARDIS” The Doctor replied, his hands flourishing out in a ‘ta daa’ sort of gesture.

“I can’t do this. It’s too much” Dean walked back out of the doors.

“Dean!” he heard Sam call but he ignored him.

…………………….

Dean leaned against the wall of the building slightly away from the TARDIS, staring at the blue box with wide eyes. This was too much. Time travel. Aliens. Boxes that were bigger on the inside. It was too much. He ran a hand through his hair absently and pulled at the ends simply to feel something that was _real_.

Cas walked out of the TARDIS and went to stand next to Dean, he said nothing just waited for Dean to crack.

“Cas why the hell is it bigger on the inside!?”.

“The Doctor already told you that it is a complicated concept” Cas replied easily.

“Boxes aren’t bigger on the inside” Dean insisted.

“After everything that you have seen Dean is it so hard to believe?” Cas looked over at him.

“Is he… an alien?” Dean sounded dumbfounded.

“Yes”.

“And the other two with him”.

“No, they are both human”.

“Son of a bitch”.

It was a quiet for a minute while Dean collected himself, still staring across the parking lot at the TARDIS. He pulled at his hair again, twisted his hand around a little, and then shoved his hands in his pockets so that he would stop, undid his jacket and then did it up again. He looked over at Cas again who seemed way to calm for all this. He questioned everyone’s sanity and wondered if this was actually some weird dream. But it felt real, really real.

“Fine. Let’s go” he pushed away from the wall and walked back towards the TARDIS, Cas on his heels.

……………………….

“Ah Dean, Castiel, great of you to join us again” The Doctor beamed as the two entered the TARDIS.

Dean said nothing but he looked across the TARDIS console at Sam who was still beaming. He briefly wondered when he’d last seen Sam smile like that and was kinda saddened by the fact that he couldn’t remember.  

“This is Amy and Rory” The Doctor added, indicating his two friends – or companions.

Amy and Rory smiled faintly, and Rory raised a hand in greeting, at Dean and Cas across the console. They were standing next to Sam and leaning against the railing behind them. They were all close enough that you could tell they were probably having a conversation a moment ago.

“Hi” Dean replied bluntly.

“No need to be embarrassed, you’re not the first person I’ve had freak out in here” The Doctor said, clapping his hands together almost absentmindedly.

Dean said nothing. He thinks he feels a hand brush his shoulder reassuringly, but it’s fleeting and he doesn’t really know if he can trust what’s real anymore.

“Doctor, we have to focus on the task at hand” Cas interrupted, stepping forward and Dean realises that it must have been Cas’ hand on his shoulder.

“Of course, right, what do you think we’re dealing with?”.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with, that’s the point” Dean snapped.

“Dean” Sam warned.

The Doctor merely smiled at Dean. “You have every right to be annoyed, Dean. I don’t know what’s going on either. I was just asking if anyone had any ideas”. This man was way too nice, way to patient. He should’ve been a kindergarten teacher or something.

“I felt something” Sam started “Dean and I were working a case but it was almost like there was someone else there… or something” he added.

“But you didn’t see anything?”.

“No”.

“Right… well… seems we have to get eyes on this… something” The Doctor walked around the other side of TARDIS console and stood next to Sam.

“So… what do we do now?” Rory asked.

“We look around”.

……………………………

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sam, Dean and Cas made their way back to the house that Sam and Dean had eradicated of a ghost the day before. The house loomed in front of them, old and crumbling. The ghost was long gone now and in its wake the house seemed to be morning its loss. The windows at the front were broken from the inside as if something had blown them out, the glass scattered along the porch. The wood of the house seemed older and more rotting that it had hours earlier.

Dean looked across at his brother; his eyes were still bright over with excitement over the discovery of the TARDIS. They’d done this a million times before, but it had always been just the two of them, or with Bobby or Cas. Now he had three more people to look out for. And he didn’t even know if he trusted them yet. Sam had seemed keen to which was unsurprising and Cas seemed to have a quiet trust in The Doctor as well. Dean was going to continue to be cautious until they proved themselves worthy of his trust. He wasn’t really one to trust easy anymore.

The door creaked as Sam pushed it open, looking back at everyone as if to check if he should enter. Dean nodded; he’d always have Sam’s back. No matter the circumstances and this was nothing they hadn’t done before.

The group entered the house. Amy and Rory both had torches held in front of them. The Doctor seemed to pull out a metal stick with a glowing light coming from the end. A wand? No, a screwdriver. It made a buzzing noise as The Doctor pointed it around the room. Dean wasn’t even bothered to ask what it was.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver” The Doctor seemed to read his thoughts. Could he do that? No, probably just coincidence. “It can detect things like alien life and anything else that might be out of place”.

“Has it detected anything?” Sam asked.

“Not really. You said you found a ghost here yesterday” he added.

“We killed it” Dean said gruffly.

“Of course you did”.

Dean’s hand clenched into a fist, The Doctor was really grating his nerves. Of course they’d killed it. It’s what they did. Kill evil sons of bitches. It was their _job._ And what was his? Sitting in a blue box all day and playing monopoly. No.

A loud thump came from one of the rooms towards the back of the house. Rory jumped a little closer to Amy and Dean instinctively reached into his bag for the salt, better to be safe than sorry.

Dean’s eyes locked with Sam’s for a millisecond before he started salting the front door and windows.

“Why are you...?” Rory started.

“Demons” Dean replied quickly “salt keeps away demons”.

“There’s _demons_ in here”.

“Better to be safe than sorry” Sam supplied.

Cas caught Dean’s eye as he straightened up and Dean could tell that he knew something. There was something in the angel’s eyes that told him so. But he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy finding out what Cas knew, that he didn’t mean he wouldn’t try though.

The Doctor spun his sonic screwdriver in his hand, catching it again effortlessly. “Well then, this should be fun”.

“ _Fun_ ” Dean mocked but The Doctor had already started to walk further into the house.

Dean caught Cas by the arm before he could follow. “If you know something you better tell me now” he whispered.

“It is a lot more dangerous than I thought” Cas kept his voice low in response.

“Great”.

They stood staring at each other for another moment before Dean realised he was still holding onto Cas’ arm, which he let go of quickly, resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his jeans, and followed in the direction the others had gone in.

.............................

“There doesn’t seem to be any EMF levels” Sam announced “the ghost is defiantly gone”.

“Of course it’s gone, we already handled that”.

“I know Dean; I just have to be sure. Maybe it had a friend” Sam shrugged, still staring at the EMF detector in his hands.

“We would have killed that too”.

“Boys, boys” Amy butted in “there’s no need to fight. It’s obviously something else”.

“It feels familiar” Rory said quietly, “like we’ve encountered this before. Amy don’t you feel it”.

Amy put a hand on Rory’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly but nodded all the same.

“Oh, that’s not good” The Doctor had stopped in front of a door to one of the rooms. His sonic screwdriver was in one hand and he was running his other through his hair. “That’s not good at all”.

“What is it Doctor?” Amy asked automatically, with the air of someone who was used to this.

“There’s defiantly something here” The Doctor replied, his eyes scanning the surrounding area.

“What is it?” Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

“Something I really had trouble with last time”.

“Ha I knew we’d seen it before” Rory smiled.

“Rory shhhh” Amy chastised.

They all went quiet for a minute. Everyone’s breath seemed very loud in the quiet of the house.

“Doctor” Rory whispered.

“Doctor, look” more urgent now.

“Son of a bitch”.

..................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, was that a cliffhanger? Wow.  
> Um... I'm sorry if my characterisation is shitty and stuff. Also, I just really like the idea of Cas being Dean's rock when Sam goes all... well... Sam.  
> Thanks for sticking with this. I'll attempt to keep at it but my exams are a week. I'll just cram in as much writing as possible in between study sessions and stuff.  
> Special thanks to Lydia, my lovely beta, and Rachel for the moral support :)  
> And also for the kudos on the last chapter. Thanks guys, it's helpful I swear :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I actually updated on the right day this week. I feel like this chapter isn't nearly as good as it could be. But I guess I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Also, I don't know how to summary correctly for this chapter but yeah. If you've stuck with this story I greatly appreciate it :)

Dean reached instinctively for his gun and saw Sam do the same. The Doctor raised a hand to stop them and Dean found himself reaching towards Cas as if to make sure he was still there. He was almost relieved when his hand connected with the angel’s shoulder and a pair of questioning eyes turned to his.

“Doctor, what the hell is that?” Sam asked, though not unkindly.

“They’re called The Silence, they’re an alien race. If you look away from them you can’t remember seeing them” The Doctor explained.

“So if we turned around right now we’ll forget that we saw them?”.

“Exactly”.

“Then we better blow this son of a bitch’s head off now” Dean raised his gun.

“Dean, don’t!” The Doctor called out.

“Why?” Dean’s eyes didn’t move from the... alien thing.

“It’s not that easy”.

“Of course it’s that easy” Dean raised his gun again.

A hand came out to stop him. Cas.

“Dean”.

Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’ for a moment before back to the creature.

“Fine” he sighed.

“We should run” Rory announced.

“We should defiantly run” Sam nodded.

“But if we run we’ll forget we saw it” Dean kept his eyes locked on the creature.

“That’s better than getting killed isn’t it?”.

“I guess so”.

The thing had started to move towards them now. Dean could see it better. It was wearing a dark suit and defiantly looked like all of the aliens he’d seen in movies. All long limbs and white skin with creepy, hole like eyes.

“Let’s run” Amy pushed Rory backwards a little, moving to follow him.

“Yeah” Rory muttered in response.

And then they were running towards the front door, knocking the salt out of the way in their urgency to get out of the house.

The group bolted out of the house and stopped on the front lawn, leaning on their knees to catch their breath.

“What... what just happened?” Rory managed between breaths.

“Doctor, why were we running?” Sam asked.

“We must have been running from something” The Doctor straightened up.

“But what were we running from?”.

“Something pretty dangerous, I can feel it” Amy muttered.

“Must have been some creature” Sam straightened as well.

“Probably an alien” Dean smirked, coming back into his own a little.

“Wouldn’t be unlikely” The Doctor replied.

Dean’s smile faded slightly, so The Doctor couldn’t recognise a joke. Not that that really surprised him.

.............................

They made their way back to the TARDIS, deciding that they needed to rest and get some food in them. Dean was famished. He even tried to convince Sam that they should split off and go to the diner, but he was convinced that they should stay with The Doctor. Apparently there was a kitchen in the TARDIS, Dean shouldn’t have been surprised considering that it seemed that The Doctor lived there with Amy and Rory, he just hoped that the food was human. And that he could somehow manage to make a burger... or maybe there’d even be pie.

He still hadn’t got used to the ‘bigger on the inside’ thing and when he stepped into the TARDIS again he felt the same amount of shock. Sam’s face instantly lit up once he entered, everyone else seemed unfazed. They’d gotten used to it.

“It’s a little confronting isn’t it?” Amy smiled politely at Dean.

“Yeah” he managed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it”.

Dean tried to smile and Amy laughed. He had a feeling that they could get along quite well.

............................

Dean felt empty the next morning. It was if someone had taken his whole world and turned it upside down. Vampire, werewolves, ghost, demons, he could deal with all of that. He _had_ been dealing with all of it ever since he was a kid. Aliens, time travel, mysterious things that no one could remember. That was something he couldn’t deal with. Something that he didn’t _want_ to deal with, though he guessed that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

He hadn’t spoken to Sam all morning. He could tell that his brother was still in awe of the events of the previous day even if he hadn’t said anything. There was a far off look in his eyes that he got when he was constantly reliving or revisiting a feeling or place. When Cas showed up Dean had the urge to hug the angel, to cling to him and get him to make this weird, empty feeling go away. As if Dean was an infant clinging to their mother. He flinched at the thought. Cas noticed.

“You’re not ok” Cas said under his breath as Sam rattled off what he thought might be another case and ‘should we call Bobby just to make sure’.

“How’d you guess?” Dean replied ingenuously.

“You are almost visibly shaking, Dean”.

“I’m finding it hard to take it all in” he admitted.

“I guess The Doctor can have that effect”.

Dean flinched again at the name.

“Dean, are you alright?” Sam asked from across the room.

“I’m fine. I need some bacon”.

........................

Somehow his bacon didn’t taste as good as it had the previous morning. Sam was still talking idly but Dean could feel his worry from across the table like an aura surrounding him. It didn’t help that Cas had his eyes focused on Dean completely, watching for any sign that might mean something. Something that could indicate to him how Dean was feeling, and why he was feeling that way. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning. If it were in any other situation Dean would probably laugh.

“... I think we should call Bobby about the thing in the house yesterday. We’ve obviously never seen anything like this before but maybe he has, I mean he’s seen pretty much everything right? We need to look into it more” Sam was saying.

“That’s a good idea, Sammy” Dean said dismissively.

“Dean” Sam leaned forward “if there’s something wrong you can tell me, I’m your brother”.

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m just finding it hard to deal with the fact that some random guy in a bowtie shows up with a box that’s bigger on the inside and suddenly the entire world’s different”.

They stopped speaking, the only sound being the chatter of the other customers in the diner. For some reason their voices seemed a lot louder in Dean’s ears than they should have been.

“Dean” Sam sighed “I think you’re looking too far into this”.

“How am I looking too far into this, Sam? Something’s really wrong and all you can talk about is the fact that the guy has a box that’s bigger on the inside”.

Sam tried not to look offended.

“Dean” Cas warned.

“Sorry, Sam” Dean apologised, his eyes scanning the diner briefly to see if anyone had been listening. Even if they had they probably just thought he was crazy.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re right; we should be focusing on something else other than the box. We should be focusing on the fact that something is very wrong and that we have to somehow fix it”.

“How do we fight something that we don’t remember?” Dean inquired.

“Shouldn’t we start by finding out what it is first?”.

“That would be a good place to start”.

....................

The Doctor was pressing buttons and pulling levers, blowing time and trying to figure out what had happened the day before. It wasn’t weeping angels, or sycorax, or slitheen. Nothing of the kind. It had to be alien, but he couldn’t remember seeing it. Could only remember a vague feeling that there must have been _something_. The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS screen as Amy came down into the console room.

“Something wrong, Doctor?” she asked him gently. She leaned against the TARDIS console next to him and smiled faintly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Just trying to figure out what happened yesterday” the Doctor returned her smile.

Amy wasn’t up this early for no reason. She’d had a dream, but it almost seemed like a memory and it could have been her brain trying to tell her something. She couldn’t remember much of it mainly just marks all up and down her arms and Rory…

“It must have been something. We just have to figure out what it is and then we can try and figure out what’s it’s doing _here_ ” Amy looked at the screen, trying to shake off the dream.

The Doctor straightened up; he had the look of someone who’d just remembered something. “Of course” he beamed. “Amy! Get Rory, we have to go and meet with the Winchesters”.

....................

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala across the road from the creepy house. Maybe if they just sat there for a while and watched something would happen that would point them in the right direction. So far they hadn’t seen anything but they had the patience to just wait.

Dean had tried to turn his music up a little louder but stopped when he earned a glare from Sam. Always worth the try.

They’d been sitting for almost an hour and a half when Sam called Dean’s name and hit him blindly in the arm.

“What?”.

“Look, over there” Sam pointed to one of the windows in the house. There seemed to be a face there, ghostly white and almost floating.

“Someone’s inside” Dean replied, leaning towards Sam a little to try and get a closer look.

“Exactly” Sam smiled faintly.

“It doesn’t look human at all” Dean mused, squinting a little to try and see the figure clearer.

“No it doesn’t it looks almost...”.

“Alien” they said together.

“We should go and find The Doctor”.

Dean nodded and brought the car into gear.

..........................

Rory groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes as he walked into the TARDIS console room.

“Do we really have to be up this early?” he asked tiredly.

“Up and at ‘em Rory. We have an adventure to go on” The Doctor was way too enthusiastic for this time of the morning. Did Time Lords sleep?

“Doctor, can’t it wait a bit?”.

“No time like the present Rory”.

“No, but really, it could wait a _little_ bit couldn’t it?”.

“Ignore him Doctor, he’s just moody cause I had to wake him up” Amy smirked.

“Not a problem, being tried is a very normal human thing to feel. You’re so human Rory, I love it”.

Rory glared at Amy only to be met with an even bigger smirk.

“Take a minute to wake up Rory and then we can be off”.

“I need a cup of tea first” Rory chided.

“Right, tea and breakfast and then we can go on an adventure” The Doctor clapped his hands together in excitement, much like a small child would at the idea of going to the playground.

Rory caught Amy’s eye and smirked when she rolled hers.

Oh Doctor...

............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like I can feel like story slowly slipping away from me. Also, I'm not gonna apologise for the random, terribly written like implications of Destiel.  
> Ok, so my yearly exams start this following week and I'm struggling with Chpter four at the moment. There might not be an update next week but we'll see how we go.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore. I couldn't even write a summary for this chapter. I'm so bad at that omg. I feel like I should apologise for this chapter. It's really getting away from me. And the Destiel is getting out of hand as well. It's kinda desperate. Wow, sorry (but also not because that shit needs to be canon already).

Dean cut the engine and jumped out of the Impala, only stopping for a second as Sam got out of the car. They set off at a sprint across the empty parking lot to the TARDIS. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were just coming out of the TARDIS as they approached.

“Doctor!” Sam called.

“We have something to tell you” Dean panted slightly. He looked over at Sam “what did we have to tell him again”.

“I don’t... I don’t remember”.

“It was important” Dean tried. “Dammit!”.

“It’s ok boys, I think we’ve both come to the same conclusion. The alien, or aliens, that we’re dealing are something that we can’t remember, am I right?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes. We must have... seen them and that’s what we were coming to tell you” Sam replied, still a little out of breath.

Dean heard the faint flutter of wings and then Cas was standing to his right.

“They are known as The Silence” Cas announced. “If you look away from them they eradicate themselves from your memory”.

“Yes” The Doctor smiled “Of course”.

“We’ve dealt with the Silence before” Amy added. The memory was stronger now, the marks all up and down her arms and face, and Rory’s as well.

“We have” The Doctor looked absolutely pleased with the new information.

“Then you know how to kill them?” Dean asked.

“Well... it’s more complicated than that”.

“Then we find out how to kill them”.

“We don’t really have to kill them...”.

“But we have to find a way to get them off the planet” Rory interjected.

“And the quickest way to do that would be to kill them” Sam stated.

The Doctor didn’t look so convinced, “there’s always another way” he insisted.

“Doctor, if we do find another way then I’m sure we’ll deal with the situation that way. We just have to find out what that way is” Amy assured, placing a hand on his arm briefly.

“I’d rather just shoot their faces off” Dean shrugged non-committedly.

“There might be another way first, but if there isn’t you can get first shot, Dean” The Doctor still didn’t look too happy with the turn of events.

“Cas? Do you know anything else about the Silence?” Amy addressed the angel.

“Not as much as we should know” he replied.

“Can’t you just... ask around upstairs?” Dean asked, his hand waving in the general direction of the sky.

Cas glared “Not everything is as easy as you think, Dean”.

“It was just a thought”.

........................

“Last time we fought the Silence we drew a mark on our arm each time we saw them. We wouldn’t remember what the marks were for, but we knew it was important” Amy was saying as everyone gathered in the TARDIS. The place still made Dean slightly uneasy.

“Last time we had River with us too” Rory added.

“Who’s River?” Sam asked.

“My wife” The Doctor smiled.

“Oh”.

“She’s amazing, you’d love her”.

“Sure” Sam shared a look with Dean, eyebrows raised.

“So that’s it, we just draw marks all up our arms?” Dean asked.

“Seems impractical” Cas muttered.

“Castiel if you have any other ideas, feel free to say so” The Doctor looked at Cas.

Cas glared.

“But how do we defeat them?” Sam interrupted.

“Well....”

.......................................

They started by marking the times they had seen the Silence on their arms. Three times for Sam, Dean and once for Cas, The Doctor, Amy and Rory.

“They could be anywhere” Sam said quietly to his brother. They could be right behind us”.

Dean turned around, “they’re not behind us, we’d feel them”.

“I guess”.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, exposing their stash of weapons.

“Whoa” Rory muttered.

Dean smirked “we like to be prepared”. He threw a gun to Sam before offering one to Cas that he knew would be declined, angel sword was his preferred weapon of choice. Holy water. Salt. Guns. Knives. They were good. “Alright, let’s do this”.

………………..

The house seemed to be in even worse condition than they last saw it. It seemed more crumbled and ruined than before. As if it could sense that something was coming. Something that would either destroy or save it from the aliens’ grasp. The windows were now boarded up but the broken glass still littered to porch, and the wood seemed darker in colour, as if it had somehow aged since the day before.

“How are we gonna do this?” Rory asked, he seemed somewhat nervous and maybe even a little jittery.

The Doctor was eyeing the mass amount of weapons the Winchester’s were holding almost regretfully. As if he was remembering something from a time long ago. It took him a minute to realise that Rory had spoken, and then he smiled bright as ever. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket; Dean wondered what good that would do.

Dean looked around at the group; his brother and his best friend, Team Free Will. He looked at Sam, ready to hang off every word that The Doctor spoke but also ready to kill any son of bitch that showed themselves. Cas, with his hard eyes, Dean thought that he looked like he’d faced this before, he could trace the sadness deep within the gaze and automatically felt guilty for some reason. He reached out a hand and rested it on the angel’s shoulder. He thought it would have been reassuring but Cas just seemed to look sadder than he had before. “We see what we can find” he beamed.

He looked at Amy, with her determined expression she looked pretty badass, but her eyes softened whenever they roved over Rory, which they did constantly. It was as if she was expecting something terrible to happen. As if she were remembering something terrible that had happened. Rory looked weary but determined; Dean had learnt that this was his default reaction when he had to face something dangerous. And The Doctor looked.... devastated was probably the best way to describe it. Underneath that that too bright smile was an incredibly lonely man, and that’s when Dean realised he was more like The Doctor than anyone else he’d ever known.

Dean felt a gaze on him and turned to meet Cas’ eyes. The sadness in them seemed to physically hurt him and he almost flinched.

“Alright” The Doctor smiled in what was probably supposed to a slightly reassuring manner, “let’s do this”.

Dean looked across at Sam, and nodded once before everyone started toward the house.

.........................

It was dark as they reached the house’s porch. The only light coming from the moon above their heads and Rory fumbled for his torch that was in his jacket pocket. With the windows having been boarded it up it seemed to be a lot more enclosed. And a lot quieter, as if it was a warning that they shouldn’t have been there. It seemed to get more and more silent the more they thought about it. It was almost like the silence itself was out to destroy them. To drive them insane before they even entered the house.

As the group reached the front door of the house Sam, who was at the front again, turned to look at everyone, waiting for everyone to be ready.

“It’s about to get insane isn’t it, Doctor?” he asked, a certain edge to his voice.

“Well.... yes, Sam... you see last time...”.

The Doctor’s voice seemed to fade away as Dean looked over at Cas. He’d never seen the angel as distressed as he seemed to be right now. Distressed or sad. Or even a little scared. The mix of emotions in the angel’s eyes was like a wave crashing into him. He reached out a hand towards him, resting it on his shoulder lightly, determined to figure out what was wrong. Because something seemed to be so terribly wrong. He was about to form Cas’ name when he noticed Sam’s eyes looking at him, one hand on the door knob. He dropped his hand from Cas’ shoulder and nodded to his brother, raising his gun slightly. He tried to ignore the small intake of breath that came from the angel’s direction.

Sam turned the doorknob slowly, not really surprised that the door was open again, before looking back at the group one more time. Just to check. He received another nod from Dean, a smirk from Amy, a weary expression from Rory, a small worried smile from The Doctor and watched as Cas’ eyes continued to stare at the ground. He was worried about the angel and he could tell that Dean was as well. He pushed the door open completely and cautiously stepped inside the house, his gun held out in front of him.

..................

The first room of the house was unchanged. The furniture was still all there, old and rotting away just as it had been the last time. The room stunk of mould and some kind of wetness. Sam’s nose crinkled at the unpleasant scent. He turned to the others. “Should we split up?” he asked.

“Don’t you watch movies? That never works” Rory’s eyes were darting around the room, watching out for anything that could jump out at them.

“Ok... so no splitting up?”.

“We could go in teams” Amy offered.

“We should split up” Cas said suddenly, he was staring off towards the opposite side of the room, avoiding looking at them.

“I’ll stay with Amy” Rory replied.

There was a minor debate that Dean didn’t take part in, too busy watching Cas with worried eyes. Something felt wrong. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Sam’s eyes flicked between his brother and friend. This was not good, he could feel it. He saw how badly Dean wanted to do _something_ but he could also tell that Dean didn’t know what that something would be.

“So we’re splitting up?” Rory asked finally, the little argument coming to an end.

“We’ll go in teams” Amy replied. “You, me and The Doctor can be one team and Sam Dean and Cas...”.

“I will go by myself”.

“Cas I don’t think...”.

“It’s fine Dean” Cas’ eyes flicked to Dean so quickly he thought he might have imagined it.

“First things first” Sam smirked slightly as he pulled the bag of salt from Dean’s bag, “salt the door”.

The group stayed quiet as Sam salted the front door. Dean tried to catch Cas’ eye but the angel was too busy staring off towards the other side of the room again. He wondered what he was thinking.

“Alright, done” Sam smiled, walking back to the group. “We splitting up?”.

Rory nodded and looked around at the group.

Amy tugged on his arm gently. “We’ll go this way” she pointed behind her. “Come on, Doctor” she added.

The Doctor beamed at Sam and Dean before following Amy and Rory.

“Guess we’ll go this way then” Sam nodded in the other direction.

“Yeah” Dean muttered, already walking towards the hallway.

Cas didn’t turn his eyes away from the boarded up window on the other side of the room until he knew that the others were almost gone from sight. He looked around the room slowly. Nothing. Quiet. He slid his arm inside his coat to pull out his angel sword.

................

“He’s not at full power” Dean whispered to Sam as they walked down the hallway, guns at the ready. “It seemed to start when we were outside, maybe it’s this house. Maybe there’s a spell on it to weaken angels”.

“Probably not just angels” Sam replied “maybe any creature that isn’t demonic in origin”.

“Are the Silence even demonic?” Dean asked.

“Probably” Sam shrugged slightly.

They stopped when they reached a door. Dean reached out and turned the knob slowly before pushing the door open and all but bursting in the room.

Old rotting furniture and quiet like the rest of the house. Dean was starting to think that maybe the aliens had moved on or something.

“If Cas isn’t at full power then he shouldn’t be off on his own” Sam struck up their conversation again. “Of course he’ll probably be fine” Sam amended quickly as he felt the tension radiating off Dean intensify. “He knows what he’s doing”.

“Of course he does” Dean muttered as he left the room and continued down the hallway to the next door.

“I mean, Cas wouldn’t do anything that would put him in danger”.

Dean snorted.

Sam sighed and tried again. “Dean, look, I know you’re worried about him and he has seemed a bit off the last few days but it’s probably nothing. Maybe it’s a heaven thing or something. It’ll be fine....”.

There was loud bang somewhere inside the house that was followed by a shriek and Rory’s voice yelling “AMY!”.

Dean turned to look at Sam quickly before he started running towards the sounds.

..........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again.  
> Comments would be appreciated.  
> If you've stuck with this, I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack occurs in the house and Amy and Rory might realise that there's something else going on between the hunter and the angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa so I almost abandoned this. I mean, I did sort of abandon this cause it was getting out my control and I didn't think anyone was reading it but then someone commented and I was like "whoa should probably go back to that". And the summary is shitty, I'm sorry I'm still bad at those. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long absence of this story. It got out of hand and I got distracted and wrote other things but there's really no excuse. Also, I updated the last chapters just a little bit so they're now a tad... better. This is sort of a filler chapter with shameless Destiel (notice that I updated the tags too to include them). Here you go.

What the Winchesters walked in on was something they’d never seen before. And they would probably never see again. Rory was helping Amy off the floor, behind a table where she seemed to have somehow ended up, maybe having been flung or something, and The Doctor was holding his sonic screwdriver out towards the nearest member of the Silence, menace contorting his face in a way Sam and Dean hadn’t yet seen. And honestly they never thought they would. In some ways he seemed to resemble of a pirate from one of those movies. He held the sonic screwdriver out like a sword. There were three members of the Silence in total. Each with their dark suits and gross, ghostly white faces. One was holding out a hand towards The Doctor as if as a threat but he seemed to be fine, and giving what seemed to be the speech of a lifetime.

“.... If you touch my friends again I’ll have no reason not to kill you and trust me, you don’t want that” The Doctor was smiling evilly. The venom in his voice second to none. He looked pretty terrifying, none of the goofy child-like doctor from before in his steel hard eyes.

Dean looked over at Sam, silently asking him if they should step in. Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged a little in response. The Doctor seemed to have everything under control. He looked like he was handling himself quite well.

“I don’t want to have to hurt you” The Doctor continued “I have no reason to if you stop hurting people and leave peacefully. I’d rather this didn’t get messy”.

Dean threw Sam one more glance before walking over to see if Amy was ok. He slid and arm around her back and helped Rory pull her to her feet.

“I’m fine” she shrugged him off in typical Amy fashion. “Just a bit of a bump, nothing I can’t handle”. In some ways she reminded him of Charlie. All red hair and feistiness.

Sam joined them and they all watched The Doctor as he continued on his speech about protecting the Earth and not wanting to kill anyone. It was pretty fascinating to watch and something that seemed to happen often, but not to this scale. And not with this level of venom involved.

“Are there only three?” Sam asked quietly, looking over at Amy and Rory. Amy was slightly leaning against Rory now, his arm was wrapped around her waist and he had her pulled into his side protectively.

“There’s probably more somewhere” Rory replied.

“They’re probably spread all over this house” Amy added.

“Awesome” Sam replied sarcastically.

The Doctor was swinging his screwdriver in his fingers now as he ranted and the Silence seemed to be backing away. It was a rather impressive sight.

“I’m the Doctor, basically... run” Amy smiled as she watched. She seemed to be quoting something.

“Does he always do this?” Sam asked innocently.

“Talk down to other alien races? Yeah, all in a day’s work” Amy smirked.

“Pretty interesting job”.

“Almost as interesting as ours” Dean commented.

Sam smiled faintly and watched as the Silence finally backed out of the room.

“They’ll be back eventually” The Doctor beamed as he approached them “but I think they might be gone for now”.

“Gone from this room or gone from the house?” Rory asked.

“Oh... um... probably only from this room I guess. I thought we were all here anyway...”.

“We’re not all here” Sam said.

Dean locked eyes with his brother for a moment and then he realised of course what he meant. Who was missing and who has been since they entered the house and went their separate ways? He hadn’t even managed to make it to this room when Amy screamed which must have meant that....

“Cas” he muttered, suddenly feeling sick.

All eyes in the room turned to him.

“Cas” he muttered again, the situation finally sinking in.

Dean bolted from the room. He heard Sam call after to him and then the sound of footsteps as he started after him. No way was anyone getting to Cas. Especially when he wasn’t at full power. Not on his watch.

..........................

The angel sword only managed to stab him a little, the Silent holding it didn’t get it in far enough to kill Cas, though it still hurt like a bitch. The Silent seemed to have been sumound or something, he let go of the sword and backed away again into the shadows. Cas only guessed that The Doctor had done something, at least he hoped that he had. He heard the angel sword drop loudly onto the ground next to him though the sound seemed far off. He slid down the wall behind him, slumping against it before hitting the floor. He placed his hand on the wound and looked down at the blood that had slowly begun seeping through his clothes. _“If it can bleed, you can kill it”_ he remembered hearing Dean say to Sam once. The pain was starting to hit him as he heard the sound of footsteps. ‘Dean’ he thought to himself, because of course it would be Dean.

And soon enough the hunter was kneeling down next to him. “Cas” he muttered. “You alright?”.

Cas groaned but managed a half hearted smile. “Fine”.

Dean shook his head and looked around him. Cas wasn’t really sure if he was checking for the Silent that had stabbed him or if he was just scoping out his surroundings. He looked down at the ground and picked up the angel blade. He wiped it on his jacket unceremoniously before looking behind him. Cas looked up and noticed that Sam had appeared, he watched as Dean threw the blade and Sam who caught it, simply holding it in his hands.

Dean turned back to Cas and noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. “Let me see” he said, gently moving Cas’ hand out of the way and placing his own there. “Son of a bitch” he muttered, more to himself than to Cas.

“Silence” Cas said in response. “They can be tough”.

Dean nodded almost absently, his hand still on the wound. “We have to get you out of here” he said determinedly. Dean looked behind him again, The Doctor, Amy and Rory had appeared. Amy had her hand over her mouth in shock and Rory looked like he was going to be sick.

“Please tell me you have something for this” Dean grunted, his eyes on The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. “We’d have to get him back to the TARDIS” he replied.

“I can do that” Dean muttered. He turned back to Cas and took his hand away from the blood on his shirt. “I’m gonna help you up” he stared into the angels eyes. Cas just nodded mutely and allowed Dean to help him into a standing position. He grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder heavily and Dean slung one of his arms around his shoulders. Cas hissed slightly, his hand going to the stab wound again. Dean moved his hand gently, his other arm sliding easily around Cas’ waist. “Come on” he muttered, pushing the angel slightly so they could walk. “I got you” he said quieter, barely above a whisper.

Sam offered to help Dean but he just shook his head in response, he could handle it. He tried to ignore the shallowness of the angel’s breath as he half pulled him out to the Impala. Once they were back to the TARDIS, Dean helped Cas out again. He could tell that the pain was _really_ starting to get to him and found himself supporting more and more of the angel’s weight, he didn’t mind though. Somehow he almost felt like he was feeling the pain of it too, which kinda freaked him out a little but sometimes that happened with Sam too.

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS first, Amy and Rory following him. Sam held the door open as Dean dragged Cas through. He half dumped Cas on the chair in the console room. Looking around to see where the Doctor had disappeared to. He felt a hand grab his wrist and turned slightly to see Cas looking up at him, his eyes pleading. It was the sort of puppy dog look that really seemed to break Dean. He wasn’t sure why, and he didn’t really care to think of it much, it just did.

“It’s ok” he said, quietly when he realised that Cas wasn’t going to remove his hand from his wrist. He didn’t even think he minded.

“Aha!” The Doctor’s voice came from somewhere below them. Dean realised he must have gone down the stairs to the area below where they were standing. “I knew I would need this sometime” he was saying as he came back up to the staircase. In his hand was a small vial with some kind of purpleish-red liquid in it. The sight made Dean wanna be sick.

“Is that some kind of alien medicine?” Sam asked, he was standing of to the side with Amy and Rory. Not really leaning against the railing but standing in front of it.

“You could say that” The Doctor replied.

Dean felt the grip on his wrist tighten slightly, bringing his attention back to the angel as The Doctor approached them slowly. “Cas, it’s ok” Dean repeated quickly as the probable equivalent to a _whimper_ escaped the angel’s lips.

The Doctor was now pulling a syringe out from his jacket, how long had he had _that_ in there? “Now” he started, standing in front of them, “I’m not going to lie to you Castiel, this is going to hurt, but at least you won’t feel like you’ve been stabbed anymore”.

“This is some Harry Potter shit” Sam muttered, as the Doctor placed the syringe in the small bottle of liquid.

Dean looked down at Cas’ pleading eyes again. “I’m right here” he muttered bluntly. He slid his fingers around the angel’s wrist in return. “Right here” he repeated.

Amy nudged Sam’s side slightly to get his attention. Sam turned to look at her quickly. “Are they…?” she trailed off, Rory’s eyes turning to Sam as well as they waited for his reply.

Sam smirked slightly. “No” he said, “but that doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t be”. He shrugged slightly, “they’re a little stubborn” he added.

 “Up for a bet?” Amy winked.

“Oh yeah”.

The Doctor kneeled down next to Cas, slowly removing the angel’s hand from the wound. He carefully undid one of the button’s on Cas’ shirt so that it didn’t get in the way. Dean heard the sharp intake of breath and squeezed the angel’s wrist slightly. Cas reciprocated, his eyes not leaving the damn syringe. Part of Dean wondered how stupid it was that it was a syringe, another part of him was focused on how god damn _afraid_ Cas looked.

The syringe lasted no longer than a few seconds. Soon enough The Doctor was pulling away again, cleaning the syringe quickly and running back down the stairs again, supposedly to dump it. Dean felt the tension leave Cas’ body and he felt himself relax as well. He offered the angel a smile which he was happy to see it returned.

“Nothing to worry about” Dean shrugged, ignoring the burn that seemed to be left on his skin as Cas slid in his hand away from his wrist, resting it in his lap instead.

“The Silence can be pretty brutal at times” The Doctor was saying when he returned. “It’s unusual for them to do so but it is possible. It’s just unfortunate that that happened to you, Castiel” he finished.

“It would’ve been unfortunate for anyone” Rory stated.

“True” The Doctor mused, “but they were sending a message.

“What a minute” Amy muttered, “I thought we weren’t supposed to remember them”.

Cas smiled faintly. Faint but with the hint that he knew something, something that could change the case from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I doesn't really make sense and it's kinda too short but whatever, I updated, be proud of me. I have holidays coming up in a week so I might write a bit more of this and see where this goes. Maybe I'll actually finish it, you never knows. Thanks for reading it.   
> Comments, kudos etc. are greatly appreciated and encouraging :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments would be much appreciated :).
> 
> (Also thanks to my lovely beta Lydia and Rachel for the moral support)
> 
> I have another few chapter of this ready to go so maybe I'll do a weekly thing. We'll see :)


End file.
